inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Hijiri island
|image name=Hijiri Island.png |nihongo=聖島 |romaji=Hijirijima |viz manga=Hijiri Island |english tv=Hijiri Island |location=Near Mount Hakurei, Japan |status= |owner= |residents= |affiliation=Saint Hakushin |imagecat= }} '|聖島, ひじりじま|Holy Island|Hijirijima}} held the shrine of Saint Hakushin. It was regarded by the locals as sacred ground that only certain individuals were allowed to enter (such as Shintarō). It was dangerous to travel to since it was surrounded by mist and rocks. History When Saint Hakushin turned himself into a living Buddha, his body was placed in a small temple on Hijiri island. 100 years later, a strange light descended upon this island. The Chief of Hijiri village wished to check up on the island after he and his son Shintarō witnessed the phenomenon. He was killed after fighting against a horde of yōkai that were attempting to steal Saint Hakushin's mummy at the behest of Naraku. During the story Shintarō wished to travel to Hijiri island when his father failed to return after two weeks. The villagers refused to lend him a boat for the trip since they were afraid of incurring the wrath of Saint Hakushin. Inuyasha and his friends decided to investigate the island with Shintarō. They were able to procure a boat after Inuyasha used more forceful tactics on the villagers. As they approached the island, their boat began to sink after coming into contact with a rock that was near the shore. They traveled the rest of the way on foot since the water was shallow. When they arrived on the island, they saw that it was covered with strange flowers, to which Shintarō noted that they had never grown on Hijiri island before. Inuyasha immediately recognized the flowers' scent as identical to Naraku's most recent puppet that he had encountered. He and the yōkai of the group (Shippō and Kirara) were growing weaker due the purifying properties of the island. As the mist around Hijiri island began to subside, it was revealed the Saint Hakushin's temple had been damaged. When Shintarō rushed over to get a closer look, he tripped over what turned out to be the skeleton of his father. Bankotsu of the Shichinintai suddenly appeared from Hakushin's temple and battled Inuyasha. The purifying properties of Hijiri island gave Bankotsu the advantage since it was suppressing Inuyasha's powers. Miroku began to suspect that Saint Hakushin had deliberately placed a purifying barrier in order to weaken Inuyasha, but had second thoughts when it was discovered that Hakushin's mummy was taken from the temple. He was able to locate the source of Hijiri island's purifying powers by mixing his sacred sutras with Shippō's demonic powers. Shintarō recognized it as a dokko that had been on the alter in Hakushin's temple. The barrier surrounding the dokko was destroyed by Miroku and Shintarō. All the flowers suddenly disappeared and Hijiri island no longer possessed its purifying properties the weakened Inuyasha. As the battle between Inuyasha and Bankotsu continued, the dokko reverted the Tessaiga to its untransformed state in order to protect Bankotsu. Just as Inuyasha was about to be struck down by Bankotsu, Kagome intervened by shooting her arrow at Bankotsu's arm. the arrow dissolved his flash on his forearm and revealed his bones. As Inuyasha was about the strike back, the dokko protected Bankotsu by placing a barrier around him as it began to teleport him away from Hijiri island. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, Hijiri island is not struck by a mysterious light that prompts Shintarō's father to investigate. Instead, he goes to Hijiri island as a part of his regular duty of looking after Hakushin's tomb. *In the manga, the barrier surrounding Hakushin's dokko only by Miroku. *The battle between Inuyasha and Bankotsu on Hijiri island lasts longer in then anime, with Bankotsu using several attacks that are not present in the manga. *In the manga, Hakushin's temple remains after the battle on Hijiri island. in the anime, it is destroyed by Bankotsu's Ryuraisen attack. Trivia *Kikyō later uses the name "Saint Hijiri" while she is anonymously protecting villagers from Princess Abi's demon birds. de:Hijiri Jima es:Isla Hijiri ms:Pulau Suci zh:圣岛 Category:Locations